Coorie
Coorie is the Bentenmaru's electronic warfare specialist. Appearance Light Novel Anime Coorie has gold eyes and long blonde hair, in strips and tied in a bun at the back. She is mostly seen wearing large circular glasses (through which her eyes aren't seen), a red hairband, a white pyjama top with a green rim, green pyjama bottoms with a white strip down the side of the legs and blue mouse-themed slippers. Over her pyjama top, she wears a pink jacket with a pattern of several white grids across it and stripes at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the jacket (two thin stripes of yellow then orange, followed by a thicker red stripe with black at the rims and collar). When she needed to negotiate for upgrades at the Pirate's Nest, Coorie wore a black vest with pink shorts, a small red pendant and white longsocks. She had her hair loose, wore red lipstick and earrings with the Bentenmaru's emblem. She has expressed a dislike for this look Sailing 25. Manga Personality & Character Coorie is fairly relaxed most of the time. When engaged in electronic warfare, she often displays a certain level of eagerness and playfulness, and she can get excited when faced with certain technological elements. Coorie eats a lot and usually has a fair number of snacks at her workstation. She dislikes using her 'outside' look. Background Plot Recruitment Arc After Marika arrived on the Bentenmaru, Coorie and Hyakume were responsible for her electronic warfare training. She was present at her station on the bridge 120 hours into Marika's training aboard the Bentenmaru when the crew were discussing her progress. She informed Misa that the 'propellant' (Chiaki Kurihara) had arrived and laughed at Marika and Chiaki's interaction Sailing 06. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Just before the Bentenmaru finished its FTL jump to ambush the Symphony Angel, Coorie called a late Marika to the bridge. At the start of the mock battle, she reported electronic warfare systems were all green and initiated jamming as they moved in. She maintained their electronic attack and relayed messages during the battle, quizing Marika once while eating her snacks. While the ship was docked with the liner, she noticed a weird noise on the systems, but it didn't worry her as it didn't trip any of the security systems. However, after they had finished their piracy, she and the crew learned that they had picked up a stowaway. She explained the situation to Marika, saying how the stowaway had somehow temporarily overriden the security systems and that no traces remained, hanging her head when Marika asked if their hacking was that good Sailing 07. She sent the stowaway information about Gonzaemon's passing at Marika's request. When Marika introduced Princess Gruier Serenity to her, Coorie apologised for still being seated. She later confirmed that the Corbacks escorting the liner were from the Serenity Defence Forces, likely to guard the princess. When the Bentenmaru was going to meet an unknown ship entering the Tau Ceti system, Coorie and the crew chatted with Gruier and listened to her explanation. When Marika came onto the bridge, Coorie told her that Gruier had asked people in the palace to bring them the royal family's information on the Golden Ghost Ship. When the Bentenmaru arrived, Coorie reported fluctuations off the bow and identified the Serenity ships as they touched downSailing 08. Her ears twitched when Marika asked if they could contact the Serenity ships and when Marika asked that even if not they could make it possible, Coorie replied of course and gleefully set to work on a pin-point directional beam, in order to whisper into their ears. After they succesfully transmitted an order from Gruier for the ships to stand down, Coorie relayed messages received from two of the ships and sent responses. She was present with the rest of the crew when they met at Oyaji-san's place to discuss the data on the Golden Ghost Ship. When the crew observed the difficult route the Golden Ghost Ship was taking, she remarked that this was why not everyone could see it and that no one know why this route was chosen Sailing 09. At some point during the search, as the Bentenmaru headed for a break in the storm it was passing through, Coorie launched some reconnaisance probes, mentioning that they wouldn't be able to retrieve them. When Gruier said that the royal family would cover their expenses, Coorie said that was good but without any their search would be less efficient. The next day, Coorie was alone on the bridge eating when Marika arrived. She apologised, saying she'd got accustomed to eating at her station and had been staying up all night. She then told Marika about how when things get busy, the crew tend to stay up all night. When Marika asked if she should have stayed up as well, Coorie sternly told her that the Bentenmaru wasn't in such a bad shape that it needed its underage captain to stay up overnight, saying she should just make decisions when she needs to and that relaxing was also part of her job. She then told Marika about the observation network they had found, made up of observation buoys left behind by previous Serenity search teams. When Gruier, who had arrived on the bridge, asked about the authorisation code, Coorie told her that they'd cracked it, to Gruier's surprise, mentioning it took a fair amount of preparation which kept Hyakume and Schnitzer up most of the night (which was why they weren't there). Coorie then mentioned that it was strange that the princess's name and biometrics worked when inputted despite the fact that the last search team was out two years before she was born, thinking that the royal family must be special. She then showed Marika the clear image produced by the as well as evidence of several battleships in the area. Shortly afterwards, as an alarm went off, Coorie reported that a number of the buoys had detected a major spatial irregularity Sailing 10. Hakuoh Pirates Arc Nebula Cup Arc (Anime Only) Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime Only) Skills & Abilities Coorie is a skilled hacker. She is also good at multi-tasking, capable of working with many monitors and keyboards at once, even using her feet to operate some of them Sailing 26. She was also able to modify the systems aboard the Golden Ghost Ship, a pre-FTL ship, in order to get it quickly back to Serenity Sailing 12. Relationships Marika Kato Coorie is one of Marika's supervisors in electronic warfare-training. As a captain, she has respect for Marika's talents and is wholly impressed by her as a person. Bentenmaru Crew Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress